The present invention relates to a ball holder for holding a baseball for batting practice which can be adjusted to change the position of the baseball radially from and around the center of the home plate for different batting challenges.
While exercising a baseball batting practice, a baseball holder may be used to hold a baseball for batting. FIG. 1 shows a baseball holder for this purpose. This baseball holder comprises a home plate (B) and an upright support (A) raised from the center of the home plate (B). The upright support (A) is comprised of a bottom section (A1) secured to the home plate (B), a top section (A2) adjustably connected to the bottom section (A1) by a screw joint, and a flexible tee (A21) at the top of the top section (A2) for holding a baseball. This structure of baseball holder can only hold a baseball at the center of the home plate, therefore it is not suitable for different batting practice. Because a pitcher will throw the ball in different directions over the home plate, it is necessary to frequently change the position of the baseball during a batting practice. However, the aforesaid structure of baseball holder can not meet this requirement.